In class 240, there are a large number of patents dealing with poles having lighting fixtures capable of being raised or lowered by cable. The present invention reduces the cost and maintenance of such structures by eliminating components, moving parts, whereby the pole may be less expensive and have less wind loading at the top of the pole.
The present invention is directed to a pole having a frame at the top of the pole. The frame supports a plurality of light fixtures. One or more cables are connected to the frame and extend from the frame over a pulley at the top of the pole and downwardly through the pole.
An anchor is connected to the lower end of the hoisting cable within the pole. A locking means within the pole prevents the anchor from moving upwardly which would result in the frame moving downwardly from the upper end of the pole. The pole is provided with a movable door adjacent the elevation of the anchor. Bracket means are provided inside the pole opposite the door for receiving one end of a portable device for effecting a lowering of the frame. A limit stop means is provided adjacent the door for contacting an upper surface on such portable device and for counteracting reaction forces on such portable device. The anchor has means thereon to which a cable and winch on the portable device may be selectively connected to raise and lower said frame relative to said pole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel pole and lighting fixture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel portable device for raising and lowering a frame and lighting fixture at the top of a pole.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pole structurally interrelated in a manner whereby the cost of installation and maintenance may be reduced.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.